Le bringand et la Blonde
by AriaShirogane
Summary: Deux âmes vivant l'une a l'écart de l'autre et un scorpion qui joue les entremetteurs !


Le brigand et la blonde .

Anime : Saint seiya the lost canvas .

Couple : Asmita et Manigoldo

les personnages appartiennent a Masami Kurumada et a Shiori Teshirogi .

Note de l'auteur : …. Aucune malheureusement .

* * *

Le soleil brille sur la Grèce et les gardiens des douze maisons commencent déjà les entrainements matinaux . Dans l'arène il y avait tout d'abord le duo Choc qui faisaient mourir de rire tout les apprentis qui aimer bien regarder les combats de leurs supérieurs : Dohko et Shion .

Les deux derniers qui furent promus au rang de chevalier d'or est sans doute les plus maladroits pour le moment .

En haut de l'arène ont pouvais entendre les rires de Rasgado qui avait un sacré coffre à ce niveau la , accompagné de Sisyphe qui ne savait plus ou se mettre .

Donc en bref , tout le monde était de sortit ….. Sauf un . Le seul chevalier qui reste tout seul dans un coin reculé de sa maison et qui passe ces journées à méditer une religion que les autres ne connaissaient pas : Asmita de la Vierge .

Il fut toujours un homme très discret qui ne se mêler jamais des affaires des autres ou des différentes histoires qui trainer le long du sanctuaire .

Mais par contre tout le monde savait ( mis a part le concerné qui est lent a comprendre ses propres sentiments) qu'il avait un penchant pour Manigoldo ,le chevalier d'or du Cancer .

Quand les autres chevaliers l'ont suent , ils étaient tous estomaquer au point de s'en décrocher la mâchoire , même Dégel qui est d'un caractère poser et parfois un peu distant avait failli tomber de la chaise .

Et bien sur cet andouille de Cardia a eu la brillante idée d'essayer de les rapprocher tout les deux .

Ceci est partie d'une bonne intention mais quel sera le résultat final ?

Tout le monde commençaient a redouter la réaction du Cancer si Asmita se met a lui faire une déclaration avec sa voix suave et douce …. Bonjour l'Hadès !

Mais bon il rester tout de même un demi espoirs d'essayer le plan du Scorpion .

Bon tout d'abord il fallait les coincer tout les deux dans le même endroit si possible .

Hum …. Réfléchissons ….réfléchissons …. Bah dans une des deux maisons déjà cela peux certainement faciliter la tâche , mais la vrai question a ce poser c'était COMMENT !

Cardia , Dohko et Sisyphe discutèrent entre eux quand tout d'un coup un jeune bélier en or fit son apparition et proposa de les aider a l'aide de son Cristal Wall .

Le jour J Cardia demanda a Manigoldo de passer a la maison de la Vierge .

Bien sur le concerné demanda la raison de cet demande , mais aucune réponse fut donnée . Donc le Cancer s'exécuta et se retrouva devant le premier poteau de la sixième maison . Bizarre, Asmita ne l'a pas encore remarqué , le jeune italien s'avança donc de plus en plus et ne trouva pas la Vierge à l'endroit habituel de méditation . Ferait-il une pause ? Waouh ! C'est une première mondial !

Quand tout d'un coup il aperçut un corps fin et d'une blancheur incroyable , des long cheveux blond glisser le long de sa peau porcelaine .

Le chevalier aveugle était a moitié nu se brossant les cheveux avec une lenteur torturante pour les pervers de service . Manigoldo ne le perdait pas des yeux , voulant à tout prix posséder ce corps si magnifique et innocent .

* * *

Après avoir enfiler quelques vêtements Asmita se prépara a nouveau a méditer quand il aperçut l'italien . Le cosmos de celui-ci était perturbé , que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? La Vierge se posta alors devant lui en l'interrogeant du regard, ce regard qui ne fit pas du tout réagir le plus grand briguant du sanctuaire.

- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite cher chevalier du Cancer ?

- Heu … ah oui ! Bah je passé juste et ça m'a fais bizarre de ne pas te voir méditer comme la plus grande majeur partie de ton temps .

- Je te ferais remarquer que tout comme toi je suis un mortel , j'ai donc le droit de vivre comme tel sans à avoir à suivre mes principes de méditations a la lettre .

- …..

- Tu as compris ne serais-ce qu'un mot de ce que j'ai dit ?

- Non aucun ! Répondit le cancer dans un éclat de rire qu'on pouvais presque jugé de moqueur .

Asmita s'en alla donc à son point de méditation quotidien , m'a fois barbant et totalement ennuyeux comme le jugerais la plupart des ses paires .

Après cette courte discussion ( vaux mieux une courte que pas du tout !) L'Italien s'apprêta lui aussi a rejoindre son antre quand tout d'un coup ….. La porte commença à jouer les rebelles .

Et c'est à grand coup de poings et de pieds que Manigoldo martela la pauvre porte ( qui n'avais rien demandé à personne ! ) sous le « regard » dépité du gardien du temple de la vierge .

- Au lieux de rester assis sur ton lotus rose fuchsia tu ne pourrais pas m'aider a l'ouvrir oui ?

- Es-tu un chevalier ? - Roh! Commence pas avec ta moral à deux balles ! Je paris que toi aussi t'arrive pas a l'ouvrir alors aux lieux de jouer les malins a trois kilomètres , va plutôt le faire si t'es si malin !

La vierge se leva donc et attaque la porte a grand coup de « châtiment du ciel » et pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci la porte ne bougea pas d'un centimètre .

- Haha ! C'est qui qu'avais raison monsieur « je sais tout , je connais tout , j'ai toujours raison » ?- ….. Ont va essayer de tiré a deux .

- Hum , pourquoi pas mais fait gaffe je fais sans doute 10 kilos de plus que toi ! - Pourquoi dis-tu ca ?

- Tu finiras par comprendre .

Alors les deux chevaliers prirent chacun une poignet et se mirent à tirer en même temps jusqu'à se qu'Asmita lâche prise et se retrouve allonger au dessus de l'Italien qui fit les yeux rond .

Le chevalier de la Vierge émit un doux rire , ce genre de rire sincère et tellement rare qu'il ne faut jamais essayer de l'arrêter .

- Et moi je fais 10 kilos de moins - Tu es bien la ? Répliqua le cancer dans un ton presque ironique et sarcastique .

- Hum…..

Asmita , qui n'est pas vraiment joueur et sadique de nature décida de prendre la bête à pince de court en lui montrant qu'il n'est pas aussi coincer et froid que tout le monde le prétend .

Il se mis donc à califourchon sur le Cancer et lui immobilisa les bras . Manigoldo ne savais plus vraiment quoi dire face à ça , à ce genre de chose tellement inhabituel et imprévue….ah….il ne regrettait vraiment plus d'être venue faire un tour par ici .

- Ohhh alors tu n'es vierge que de nom dit donc toi !

- Je suis encore vierge désoler de t'en faire par mon cher .

- Tu veux peut -être que je t'aide a ne plus l'être .

L'Indien se mis a rougir comme pas possible et se redressa directement pour finir devant le cancer , qui lui, était toujours couché sur le sol .

* * *

Un « clic » sourd se fit soudainement entendre de l'autre coté de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement laissant entrevoir deux silhouettes bien connus : Shion et Dohko qui passaient par la .

Les deux jeunes chevaliers furent très surpris de voir deux êtres aussi différents l'un que l'autre dans la même maison . Il est vrai que les cohabitations de plus de 5 minutes entre deux chevaliers qui ne se connaissent pas vraiment était extrêmement rare .

- Ah bah dit donc vous deux ont ne savais pas ! S'exclama Dohko avec sa tête d'autiste .

- …..

Aucun mot ne sortie de la bouche d'Asmita qui retourna d'un bond a son lotus de méditation .

Dans la salle de réunion de la mission « Cancer et Vierge forever » Cardia commença a s'arracher les cheveux . Peut-être que le coup de la prise de judo à la califourchon valait le coup mais le reste fut un véritable désastre .

Un plan B était de rigueur . Mais que faire ? …..

Une nouvelle idée se développa dans la coquille presque vide qu'était le cerveaux du scorpion : crée une fête ou tout deux risqueraient de trop boire et tomberaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre . Idée ma fois tentante mais assez risqué , vue que la Vierge ne buvait pas . Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien .

Donc la fête fut donc organisé dans la maison de la Balance ( Ne me demandez pas pourquoi celle la , je l'ai prise au hasard et je ne voyais pas Albafica organisé une fête ) .

Vers les 22 heures , la fête battait son plein , sauf bien sur quelques absents au bataillon : Albafica des poissons , El Cid du capricorne , Déutéros et Aspéros des gémeaux .

La biquette et le poisson étaient tout deux des asociales de service . Et pour le cas des gémeaux, bah …..Aspéros est 6 pieds sous terre et Déutéros à fugué pour aller se réfugier sur une ile déserte qui a pour nom : L'ile Kanon .

Mais bon , revenons sur le sujet principal . Comme l'avait sérieusement prédit Cardia , Asmita de la Vierge ne toucha à aucune des boissons et le Cancer était déjà cuit .

Le scorpion se précipita vers le jeune bélier d'or et lui demanda quelque conseil et technique d'Atlante pour réussir a bien sa mission .

Shion lui expliqua un mélange facile a faire à base d'herbes et de gingembre , liquide et transparent . Quoi de mieux pour le faire passer pour de l'eau . Dégel , l'amant du scorpion et embarqué dans cet histoire contre son grès , s'exécuta a préparer l'étrange mixture en un temps record .

Quand la mixture fut enfin prête à l'emploie il fallait trouver un moyen de la faire boire a la vierge aussi têtu qu'une vielle mule de labour . Mais vue que la fête avait commencé il y a environ 3heures , et qu'il n'y avait que de l'alcool dans les comptoirs ont pouvaient bien sur se douter que la blonde avait un besoin urgent de boire .

Le scorpion s'approcha donc de sa victime et lui demanda si de l'eau était la bien venue. Asmita arracha la bouteille des mains de la bête a pince et l'avala cul sec, pour le plus grand plaisir du gardien de la huitième maison.

Quelque seconde après ont pouvaient remarquer un indien qui titubait dans tout les sens en commençant par se cogner contre les murs , contre les autres chevaliers et éventuellement dire des conneries par-ci par la .

Le crabe déjà complètement détruit par l'alcool s'avança prêt de lui pour s'amuser et soudain le plus effrayant se passa : Le Vierge se précipita sur le Cancer et l'embrassa devant les yeux de tous .

Alors faisons un constat de la situation : d'un coté le clan du « Cancer et Vierge forever » qui étaient tous pliés en deux , sauf Dégel bien entendu . Et de l'autre les puriste tous plus effarés les uns que les autres . Quand le baiser fut terminer tous regardèrent la Vierge qui était dans un état a vrai dire ….. Assez troublant . Les pommettes rouge et toujours collé au crabe , ce fut un beau spectacle à ne pas manquer . Cardia , après sa bonne crise de fou rire rompa le silence de mort qui c'était soudainement installé .

- Ha dommage que la chèvre et le poisson ne soient pas venu pour voir sa !

- Haha ! Ils auraient fait une de ces têtes ! Continua Dohko, à qui l'alcool et les sodas ne faisait pas bon mélange .

- Pauvre gens dénué de toute logique humaine . Ce fut les seules mots qu'eu prononcé Shion de toute la soirée .

- Bah écoute EUX ils s'amusent ! Oh mais ou ils vont ?

En effet la Vierge qui était collé au crabe comme une moule à son rochet embarqua celui-ci vers la maison de la Vierge devant les visages interrogateurs de certain et ceux plier en deux des autres .

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le temple de la Vierge , la Vierge en question qui ne va plus l'être que de nom , entraina sa pauvre victime crustacé dans le fin fond de son temple , à vrai dire sa chambre .

Un endroit très grand mais pas super bien isolé .

- Wow Asmita mais quesqu'il t'arrive ?

- Tais toi bête à pince et prend moi !

- Ohhh ? Non tu déconne !

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de déconner ! Prend ma virginité et devient mon fiancé !

- Sans problème ! ….Heu QUOI ?

- Tu veux me faire l'amour oui ou non ?

- Advienne qui pourra ….

Le Cancer se mis au dessus d'Asmita et commença à l'embrasser avec passion et envie et s'amusa a le dévêtir tout en lui caressant le corps au fur et à mesure que les vêtements glisser sur sa peau de porcelaine. .La vierge ne put retenir des petits gémissements plaintif sortir de sa bouche . Le cancer en grand sadique le fit attendre d'avantage en embrassant les parties les plus sensibles et les plus érogènes . Mais la patiente avait des limites . Asmita , d'un coup de hanche renversa le cancer pour se retrouver dans la position inverse . Il balança son bassin pour attiser de plus en plus l'impatience du cancer qui n'en pouvait plus . L'italien pris la vierge en mains pour lui procurer un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais pue ressentir avec un autre homme.

Et c'est comme ça que les deux « amoureux » firent l'amour pendant toute une nuit . Le lendemain :

L'indien, matinal se réveilla presque en sursaut de voir le Brigand cancéreux dormir a coté de lui . Il leva les draps et ….. Stupeur , se qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était pas un rêve , mais bel et bien la réalité . Tout d'un coup ont pue entendre un cri strident :

- nooooooooooooooooon!


End file.
